An acceleration-based method for monitoring the safety of a drive is discussed in DE 10 2011 075 609 A1. Here, a setpoint torque is calculated in a safety function as a function of an accelerator pedal signal characteristic for the position of the accelerator pedal. An expected vehicle acceleration is determined in the safety function as a function of the setpoint torque. In addition, an actual vehicle acceleration is determined, for example, with the aid of an acceleration sensor. A fault situation may be detected by comparing the actual vehicle acceleration and the expected vehicle acceleration.
A method for controlling the drive power of a vehicle is discussed in DE 44 38 714 A1, only one microcomputer being provided for carrying out control functions and monitoring functions. In the microcomputer, at least two levels are established which are independent of each other, a first level carrying out the control functions and a second level carrying out the monitoring functions.